


Nightmare

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: That first brawl on the New Pork City stage didn't go nearly as well as Ness had hoped it would...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Given the events at the end of Mother 3, and the significance of New Pork City, it would make sense for Lucas to break down after seeing that stage in Brawl, right?

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

Ness appeared on the stage in a ball of crackling energy. Lucas followed in a burst of blue hexagonal light, took a minute to observe his surroundings

And froze.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_Porky's limousine dropped them off at a cement landing strip just at the edge of the city. The brightly lit buildings towered above the quartet, ominous and dark in their brightness. Lucas felt a sense of foreboding. But he had to press on- for Claus. For their mom Hinawa, and Flint, their dad, and grandpa Alec. For the world._

_He, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney shared a single, simultaneous nod, and forged onward into New Pork City._

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

It didn't look like Lucas was going to attack first this time. So, Ness leapt at him with his trusty baseball bat in hand.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_-and then the **Masked Man** struck, and Duster and Kumatora and Boney were mortally wounded and_

**_Lucas is guarding._ **

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

Lucas guarded against the attack, crossing his arms in front of his face. It did little good. Ness swung again, this time sending him into a corner. Lucas was down for only a second before his body automatically stood.

Something felt wrong.

There was a flash, and the sound of a bird chirping. From his place above Lucas- who was still unmoving- Ness could only see a large yellow horn.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_The **Ultimate Chimera**_ _towered above them, its mouth open just a little, sharp yellow teeth glistening and dripping with saliva and blood. His body felt cold and stiff. He could hardly move._

**_Lucas used PK Shield!_ **

**_...But nothing happened..._ **

**_OoooOoooOoooO_ **

"PK Shield!"

Ness heard Lucas shout. But such a thing didn't work on the stages, whether they were brawling or training. And he knew Lucas knew that. So why did he even try?

And why did he sound so afraid?

He jumped down onto Lucas's platform.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_Sharp claws dug into the walls of the now broken elevator. The **Ultimate Chimera's** mouth was wide open now, just waiting for some hapless fool to walk into it. Lucas could already imagine what it would feel like, to be swallowed whole, or chopped piece by bloody piece by those teeth, now covered in red._

_A voice told him to look out..._

**_OoooOoooOoooO_ **

Ness grabbed Lucas and moved just in time to avoid an instant KO. His skin was cold.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_And then Lucas and Claus were running, running, running, far away, even as they heard the **drago** coming closer. Hinawa's dying screams echoed in Lucas's head, and he didn't complain or protest as Claus held his hand tighter and panted empty assurances._

_"We'll be okay, Lucas. Mom'll join us in a little bit. Don't cry- it'll be okay."_

**_OoooOoooOoooO_ **

Ness quit the match, and suddenly, they were back in the total white of the training room.

Lucas was still out of it.

"Lucas?"

He mumbled something, but Ness couldn't tell what it was.

"H-Hey...Lucas? Are you...okay?"

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_"Lucas...it's okay...I...I'm going to where mom is now. We'll meet again though...bye-bye, Lucas..."_

_It was dark. The terrifying, lonesome kind of darkness thatstill persisted, even despite the glow of the seventh and final needle._

**_OoooOoooOoooO_ **

"No...No, Claus! Don't...! Don't do it-CLAUS DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

Ness looked at his friend in alarm. Claus? Who the heck was Claus? Whatever. He needed to get help!

"You'll be okay here for a while, won't you?" Eh, who was he kidding? Of course he'd be fine!

Confident now, Ness rushed out of the room.

_**OoooOoooOoooO** _

_And then he was looking at his dear twin's face, so much like his own._

_"You'll forgive your hasty brother, won't you?"_

_Of course he would. He always would, no matter what._

_"Claus..."_

**_OoooOoooOoooO_ **

Ness wasn't quite sure how, but somehow, Zelda of all people was able to calm Lucas out of...whatever funk he'd gotten himself into. From what he'd heard, it was just a bunch of soft whispering. He himself was standing guard outside, keeping everyone else out.

He thought about asking either Zelda or Lucas about it, but ultimately decided against it. 

And now, they were in bed, sleeping.

"Hey...Ness? Are you awake?"

Okay, they were  _supposed_ to be sleeping.

"Yeah? What's wrong Lucas?"

"I-it's...well...about...about today, I'm-"

"Don't say it, Lucas. It's not your fault I didn't know better. Now, get to sleep."

"O-okay......goodnight, Ness..."

"...Night, Lucas..."


End file.
